It is a recent trend that a fuel cell vehicle including a secondary battery, such as a fuel cell or a high voltage battery, is required to supply power to the outside. To this end, a DC output terminal port installed in the fuel cell vehicle may be connected to a separate external power supplier (inverter) to supply 220V/110V power, or an external power supply system power circuit may be added to allow direct receiving and using of 220V/110V power supplied through an external power supply inverter embedded in the vehicle.
When a power supply circuit for external power is branched from and is connected to a bus terminal of a high voltage battery in order to add an external power supply system as described above, the conventional power distribution control requires a control for high voltage battery SOC maintenance, in which charging and discharging of the battery are repeatedly performed due to power generated by the fuel cell, and the unnecessary charging and discharging reduces the efficiency.
The above description in this background section is only for improving understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement indicating that the information forms a prior art that is already known to one of ordinary skill in the art.